tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Lockwood
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Daniel Benjamin Lockwood (usually known as "Dan") is one of the main male characters in The Vampire Diaries. Daniel is the son of Michael and Lucia Lockwood, the step-son of Katrina Lockwood (née Raiser) , the husband of Eva Salvatore and brother-in-law of Ezra Salvatore. Daniel also has two uncles, Mason and Richard as well as an aunt (by marriage) Carol Lockwood, meaning that Tyler Lockwood is Daniel's cousin. He keeps a slightly ill-advised friend in Damon Salvatore, who habitually drags him into situations Dan would otherwise not get involved with. The two frequently go out drinking at the Grill. Slightly less insane choices in friends include Robin Greene and Ezra. When Daniel arrived in Mystic Falls, he was a werewolf but later became a hybrid after he and his cousin, were turned as an experiment by Klaus, who planned to make a hybrid army. As of season 5, Daniel is the only remaining hybrid that was turned by Klaus himself, and as of season 1 of The Originals one of only 4 in existence, the others being Hayley Marshall, Klaus and their daughter. Daniel harbours a lot of guilt; this is because of both the way he triggered his curse, by his mother dying in childbirth, and something he did when he was a teenager while in wolf form, killing an innocent hiker. Despite neither of these things being technically ''his fault or done on purpose, Daniel still blames himself for both things; and believes he has to do something to atone. Dan is a fan of RPG video games, and has mentioned that one of his favourite things to do to relax is play the elder scrolls game, Skyrim, his favourite. He has also mentioned playing and enjoying the Mass Effect and Dragon Age games. He has also mentioned he's a fan of Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, The Waking Dead and Game of Thrones. He enjoys discussing things like this at length with Robin Greene, Ezra Salvatore and anyone else who will listen to him. Dan first appeared in ''season 2, arriving for his uncle's funeral after having not biseted the town for about 4 years. It becomes apparent that he and Mason were not on good terms, though they resolved the situation before Mason's death. Daniel is a member of the Lockwood Family and an in-law of the Salvatore Family. Biography Early Life (seven) in wolf form (and his fabulous pjs) for the first time.]] Daniel Benjamin Lockwood was born on June 7, 1989, in the city of Cypress, Virginia the only child of Michael and Lucia Lockwood, who died giving birth to him, thus triggering the newborn child's werewolf gene. Michael, whose own gene had been triggered years ago as a result of drunk driving incident when he was a teenager, while riddled with grief at the loss of his wife, was also instantly concerned that this may have caused his newborn son to trigger the curse. Though this situation was unprecedented at the time. It was because of this Michael decided to move out of the city to an even smaller town called Arcola. The full moon came, and Michael called on the help of a close friend by the name of Katrina Raiser, who knew about the curse because of her family also carrying it (her brother having triggered it), to watch Daniel while he (Michael) turned to see if he would. Katrina assured Michael that Dan didn't turn, relieved, he was satisfied that he'd overreacted; his son's curse hadn't been triggered. Over the years Michael and Katrina grew closer and eventually formed a romantic relationship. When Dan was six Katrina and her daughter Veronica moved in with them, and the family even adopted a Malamute dog they named Blizzard. Dan grew up completely aware of his father's condition, as his father realised that it would be better for him to know about it so he could avoid it himself; and he would probably eventually have found out one day for himself anyway. Transforming .]]They went on as normal, until the full moon just after Dan's seventh birthday. As usual, Michael locked himself in a secure room in the basement to make sure he didn't harm Dan, Kat or anyone else while in his wolf form. However, not as usual, at around 10pm while Kat had been watching one of her favourite TV shows, Dan woke up complaining of feeling a pain in his back. After a few minutes it was clear that the boy had begun to go though his first transformation into a werewolf. The curse presumably having been dormant until he was old enough to survive the change. Worried that he'd hurt himself or someone else, even as just a pup, Kat managed to get him to go into Blizzard's dog crate for the night, by throwing a bit of meat from the fridge in there. Michael was devastated to find this out, not wishing the curse on his son, especially not as a result of something he had no way of controlling. He and Katrina had to explain to the young werewolf what had happened, and why he'd triggered his curse. Dan didn't take it well, and ever since has felt responsible for his mother dying. Helping his Father Since Daniel had triggered his gene, Michael decided to do something he'd always wanted to do; help other werewolves come to terms with what they are or help them to transform without causing harm to people around them or exposing their condition to those who don't know. This had been a problem before, because he'd wanted to keep Dan out of the supernatural world as best he could, now it transpired that Dan himself was supernatural, in the simplest terms, it was hardly possible any more. Dan got the chance to meet a lot of people who were also werewolves, though obviously no one of his own age. He started to get increasingly involved with his father's work from when he was 14, to the point that by the time he was 18 he was a staple part of it. When he was 16, another werewolf around his age showed up, Robin Greene. Robin refused to say much about how he triggered the curse or, worryingly since he was around 15, where his parents were. However Michael didn't pester the boy for information, as he figured it could only cause more harm. He'd come to a good place in the end, and that was what mattered. Being the only two younger werewolves, the two became quick friends. It wasn't exactly like many other people could relate, after all, and Daniel helped Robin tio understand how to turn safely without harming people. It was after he built up this trust that Robin finally explained what he'd 'done' to trigger his curse, despite stating that he expected Dan to think he was a monster because of it. On the contrary, Dan assured him that he hadn't meant to do hurt anyone, and as far as he was concerned Robin had done no wrong. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Daniel Lockwood/Season 2|Season Two Daniel Lockwood/Season 3|Season Three Daniel Lockwood/Season 4|Season Four Daniel Lockwood/Season 5|Season Five Tropes Notes Trivia * Coincidentally, Tyler Hoechlin, who plays Daniel, also plays a werewolf on Teen Wolf named Derek Hale. ** Ironically, in personality, Derek is pretty much polarly opposite * He and Evangeline Salvatore were the first two characters on the show to get married. * He was the first person on the show to be doing a med course at college, the next being Elena Gilbert. ** He's the fist one to complete it also. * He and his cousin Tyler were the first succesfully made Human/Werewolf hybrids. ** Dan is also the only hybrid (of his type) to have initially been immune to the sire bond (due to him already having been a werewolf for most of his life he was long past used to the change) ** He is also now the only hybrid remaining from Klaus' bloodline. * He's the only werewolf seen in the show who triggered his curse before the age at which werewolves can first transform. ** This, in itself, is very rare nowadays. Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf/Vampire Hybrids Category:Werewolf Category:Werewolves Category:Lockwood Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:College Students Category:TVD Male Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:The Vampire Diaries Male Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:TVD Werewolf Category:Male Werewolf Category:Medical Students Category:Married Category:Computer Savy Category:Gamers Category:TVD Vampire Category:TVD Hybrid Category:Gaming Fans